1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of garments and particularly to illuminated athletic wear used by runners, bikers, and other non-contact sport athletes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many exercise enthusiasts do not have the ability to dictate the time of the day for which they workout. This may be due to multiple factors including work schedule requirements, commute times, and even environmental considerations. For example, many work traditional work hours and have long commute times to and from work. Still others may live in a relatively hot environment where it is difficult to run during the heat of the day. In each of these situations, athletes may have no alternative other than to exercise at night. Also, there may be places and/or events where the lack of lighting is not optimal for the safety of the athlete. Athletic wear is typically designed principally with comfort of the athlete in mind. For example, running pants may be designed to be lightweight and to pull moisture away from the skin. Accordingly, running pants are often tight fitting and made of a stretchable moisture wicking material. Many current offerings are black or a dark gray which may be difficult for others to see at night. Dark color offerings are certainly not the rule, and in fact there are many offerings that are designed with style in mind (e.g., having stylish patterns and bright colors). However, even these stylish and colorful running pants may be difficult for others to see at night. If others (e.g., such as those operating automobiles) are unable to clearly see an athlete running at night, then there is an increased safety risk for the athlete.
In light of the foregoing and other shortcomings in the art, it is desirable to provide improved athletic wear.